Chapter 25: Christmas
Synopsis The other group was checking out the gate, but didn't go into The World like last time. Just then, Vergil detects movement from the church, and while they lost the chance to jump them, Ulala switches on a Space Parabolic Mic with her and listened in on the demon brother's conversation outside. It seems they were carrying fragments around the chains, but they notice the Dragonturtle. Flynn suggests launching an attack before they're surrounded. They decide to get the others ready to fight, but then Ciseaux arrives and says the same thing about the shards as well. He's joined with Ouma, but Vashyron suddenly gets an idea and has Zephyr help him out. He plans to make them give the shards to them...as a present. They step out and change into reindeer costumes and manage to convince the bunny to hand over the shards, but as they fill their box with them...Vashyron slips and spreads them out all over the garden. After that, they blew their cover and signaled the others to arrive. Dokugozu mentioned they only have 10 minutes before they disappear, so they decide to get their presents before time is up. The trio call for reinforcements before beginning the fight. Dokugozu drops out after defeat. Dokurobo shows up from the eastern gate, and he brought some of the locals with him. If he's appearing now, then the other team is having problems as well so they decide to clean up fast. Dokumezu bows out after another beating. The Prelude is damaged severely, and mentions about their forces spread thin. As they continued, the gold chains disappeared. Saya appears and intends to take them down. She then calls some new recruits, ones made from the chain's power. However, Phoenix has other ideas. He mentions about Dokugozu claiming the shards would disappear if separate for too long, and why would they go to the trouble of cleaning them up. They originally were thought to be where their new monsters were buried, but it they were generated by something else, they have a secondary purpose; all connected to whatever is forming the shards, and that is the real reason behind Ouma's salvage operation! The pieces were falling into place, remembering Aya-me's words and the 101 shards they were collecting. Saya decides to make them scarce before they reveal their plan. Dokurobo, furious at his defeat, retreats in a huff. After all the presents are collected, they keep them in a single box so Urashima can analyze them later. Saya retreats, but some are wondering what she meant by "endgame". After the first group arrives with the statues, they trade info on each others' situations. Afterwards, they mentioned Saya ran off into the church but the portal closed behind them. Urashima chimes up and says that the vehicle has rift-interference devices for this sort of situation. She activates the Dimension Dive and drives straight into the church through the portal. Strategy: Spread out to collect the presents while battling enemies. Use any movement or ZOC skills to get to the presents before the 10th turn is up. Party Members Pair Units Ryu & Ken Dante & Vergil Chris & Jill Demitri & Morrigan X & Zero Sakura & Gemini Zephyr & Vashyron Yuri & Flynn Ciel & Nana Kite & Haseo Solo Units June Estelle Alisa Aty Phoenix & Maya Ryo Captain Commando Ulala Axel Leon Enemies Katana x2 Kamaitachi (Blue) x3 Aku Tengu x2 Gou Tengu x2 Dokugozu (Gear: Dokugozu Mask) Dokumezu (Gear: Dokumezu Mask) Blanche x2 Jaune x2 Orange II x2 Prelude (Gear: Phantom's Scissors) Dokurobo (Gear: Rod of Wisdom) Dolled-Up Dwellest x2 Yeti Tar Man Gold Mimic x2 (Runs 3 turns after appearing) Saya (Gear: Black Bustier) Byakuya X x2 One Two x2 One Five x2 One Eight x2 Items Meat (after collecting all presents) Trivia The title Christmas has a lot of meaning to Resonance of Fate (besides the fact that Christmas is on the 25th of December): 1. One of their missions was dressing up as reindeer (with Leanne as Santa Claus) and toss out presents to some of the partygoers. 2. Leanne's attempted suicide was failed by Zephyr as he swung to save her as the clock struck midnight on Christmas morning. Category:PXZ2 Chapter